


Burn

by LightOfTheLucii



Series: Ignoct week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: All is fire.Written for Ignoct Week, day two simple prompt "Burn the World for You"





	Burn

The first to burn was Insomnia, and all Ignis could do was hold Noctis and pretend his shoulder wasn't growing damp in the dark, long night.

Next was the Nif bases that stood in the uncrowned King's path, and Ignis felt a savage glee that he could not show, revenge for his uncle, for Regis, and all they had lost. Noct came to him that night, passionate and urgent. And who was he to deny his love anything?

Third was his heart, determined to make the most of the last time alone with Noctis by the beach at Caem. Noct urging him on until both of them were spent, panting and clutching one another as if the world was at an end. In a sense, it was.

 

Altissia didn't burn, it was drowning, dragging him down with fear. Clammy doubt and worry choked him, a steady tempo of _Find_ _Noct_ , _Find Noct_ beating in his head and heart, his very soul.

The last thing he saw before his sight was burned away by cruel Kings was Noct, and he swore then that the world could burn to ashes with his eyes as long as he could keep Noct safe.

His name was Ignis, after all.  

 

He would set all of it ablaze.


End file.
